


I Wonder Who It Is

by mommyissuesandheroin



Series: The Traitors [1]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, a different person is a traitor, and i was like, but it's like, every new work, how do i break my own heart, i was thinking, im so sorry, maybe ill write a ttraitor au for every character, no beta we die like wilbur, set at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommyissuesandheroin/pseuds/mommyissuesandheroin
Summary: So i was like "i'll write a traitor au for literally every pogtopia character except wilbur cause his was canon" so enjoy my 4 am caffeine fueled heartbreak!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Traitors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Nerves And A Nice Bit Of Brotherly Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> this will be the first chapter of this traitor au. you won't know who it is until the actual turning point, but i gave some clues. i'll give you a hint, though, it's not Fundy. his is planned for wayyyy later bc i havent figured out how i want to do his haha

Wilbur paced back and forth through Pogtopia. Again. And again. And again.

Where the hell was Tommy? They had a war to get to, for fuck’s sake. Wilbur looked up, the shadows dancing on the grey stone walls. How did he get here? Completely alone. Well, no, that wasn’t true, of course. He had Tommy. Loud, annoying, maybe starting-to-grow-on-him Tommy. A true member of Pogtopia, through and through.

That reminded him. He had to question all of the allies of Pogtopia. Ever since his personal supply of gunpowder and sand, as well as his diamonds, had been getting lesser and lesser, he had harbored suspicions that there could possibly be a traitor in his midst. Though he didn’t want to think of any of his closest friends and allies as possible enemies, he did know that it had to be someone with access to his stores. His thoughts immediately strayed to Niki, who had been acting strange these past weeks, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting whenever she was around Tommy and him.

Footsteps snapped him out of thought, eyes narrowing when a tall figure emerged from the wooden paths. He drew his sword, cursing himself for not wearing armor, though the feel of the disgusting metal plates always created a sense of discomfort within him. 

“Woah, big man, it’s just me!” Tommy said quickly, arms held up in surrender. His eyes shone bright blue in the damp and dark space, the makings of a grin on his face.

“Tommy,” Wilbur said in relief. That relief immediately turned to anger and annoyance. “Where in the actual fuck have you been!?”

Tommy scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, Wilbur, I had to go make sure my remaining discs were safe.” 

He took a step forward, sand crunching under his boots. Wait, sand?

“Tommy, why do you have sand on the bottom of your boots?” Wilbur asked, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“I just told you; I had to go hide my fucking discs, man,” Tommy said quickly. “I hid them at the beach about a thousand blocks from here. That’s why I’m late!” His hands spread in front of him like this had been obvious from the start.

Wilbur visibly relaxed. “Speaking of late, we have a war to get to,” he stated, Tommy’s explanation eliminating his doubts. He spun on his heel and walked out to the paths that would lead to Manburg. 

Tommy and him walked in silence, their footsteps echoing in the tunnels. Wilbur turned a bit to look at his companion as they traveled, Tommy’s hands fidgeting with the edge of his red and white t-shirt, fraying the already worked fabric. His eyes darted to the sides, paranoid about something Wilbur quite understood. 

“Are you scared, TommyInnit?” Wilbur asked quite gently, eyebrows raised. 

Tommy began to shake his head, then stopped and sighed. “Yeah, I'm worried, Will.”  
He looked up. “What-what if you die? I don’t think we could do anything without you, man. And then I’d have to be president. I don’t want to, Will. I just want to run around with Tubbo making jokes about women and talking about drugs- I’m just a kid, Wilbur.”

This monologue left Wilbur reeling. He’d never thought about how Tommy must have felt, being 16 and expected to fight in wars and such. He stopped walking and grabbed Tommy’s shoulder, forcing the teen to look him in the eye. His mind wandered to a sentence he’d said a while ago.

“I already told you this Tommy, but you’ll never be president. You don’t have to worry. That wasn’t a challenge of any sort, that’s true. You don’t need to be president. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Tommy nodded, and Wilbur pulled his brother into a hug. They resumed walking, Tommy’s expression just a bit less filled with worry.


	2. And The King Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is when they meet at the tower and Eret comes to tell them about getting de-throned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit rushed sorry i wrote this really late at night/early in the morning. yes, technoblade has tusks bc why not? also yes, tommy, wilbur, and techno are brothers, and phil is their dad. i haven't decided if i want to use more of the background lore or not. let me know if i should!

The opening into the SMP Land was crossed, and the sun hit their faces, creating a beautiful glow everywhere. They walked, grass tickling their ankles, the world still gleaming, unaware of what was to come. 

Just as their feet started to ache, and the exhaustion of walking 10 miles in the heat was catching up to them, the Intimidation Tower came into sight, Fundy, Techno, Niki, Quackity, and Tubbo already waiting for them there. Wilbur greeted them with a single nod. 

“So,” he starts, unsure of exactly what to say. “How are we going to do this?”

The flurry of conversation all starts at once, voices overlapping, causing Wilbur to not understand the majority of things coming out of his allies’ mouths. He thinks he can hear Niki shout something about how they should stay peaceful and not engage in the war. Technoblade yells anarchy and rebellion into the tumble of words, and Quackity screams at Tubbo and Fundy about strategy and casualties. 

“G-guys, guys, calm down!” Wilbur shouted, to no avail. “Stop yelling, everyo- stop!” His futile attempts are only noticed by Tommy, who takes a deep breath.

“SHUT UP!” he screamed, everybody ceasing their talking at once. Tommy nods to Wilbur and continues talking, not used to being put in the place of inspiration. “We-we’re going to fight.” Niki’s glare dims. “We’re going to fight and we’re going to win! How long have we been under oppression from Dream and Schlatt? How long have they controlled us and lied to us?” Technoblade nods softly, eyes shining with something that looks a bit like pride. “That all ends today. Wilbur, our president, our true leader, is going to lead us into war, and he’s going to help us escape from the tyranny of our dictators!”

The end of his small speech was met with applause from Tubbo, while Quackity and Fundy cheered. Techno pulled his lips past his tusks to form a small smile that spoke volumes, and Niki gave a small whistle. Tommy didn’t care; the only person he looked to was Wilbur. Wilbur beamed and stepped forward, meaning to put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and thank him, but a loud rustling came from the nearby bushes. 

All of them grabbed for their weapons, watching in suspicion as the shrubbery shivered and the sound of footsteps, now ascertainable, grew louder still. Wilbur muttered a small warning, a statement reminding them to not engage unless attacked. 

The bush burst open, and a panting Eret ran out. The members of Pogtopia visibly relaxed, though the threat was still imminent. 

“Eret.” Wilbur sheathed his sword, distaste lacing his voice. “What the fuck do you want?”

Eret took no mind to the vehemence, instead opting to get closer to him. Tommy’s axe was on their throat the second he was within the range of using melee weapons.

His arms went up in a show of peace. “I mean you no harm.” Tubbo and Fundy scoffed at that, drawing Eret’s gaze for a moment before turning back to Wilbur. “I come bearing news. The SMP has a new king,” he spat, slowly lifting his arm to pull the crown off of their head, throwing it to the ground. 

Tommy startled, and lowered his axe. “What the fuck do you mean, ‘new king’?” He turned to Wilbur. “Sounds a bit suspicious to me, Wil.”

Wilbur stared at Eret. “New king, you say?” Eret nodded. “Well, who is it?” They didn’t answer him. “At least give us a hint,” he said, exasperatedly. 

Eret audibly swallowed, their eyes drifting to the ground. He bitterly whispered, “All hail GeorgeNotFound.”

All Wilbur could do was stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER HAHA... i wrote this at 1am, then literally forgot how to edit, so i just couldnt write any more. the third chapter's coming soon, though! Happy New Year everyone!


	3. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and punz attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mild blood, swearing

“George?” Wilbur asked, pacing back and forth. “That bastard is the new king? What are we supposed to do if Dream has all of his people in positions of power?” He felt a headache coming on. “How are we supposed to win if Dream has everything?”

Technoblade stepped forward. “I believe,” he started in his monotone voice. “That someone had said this to you before, but I have some special resources, a bunker that I created before the war even started.”

Tommy scoffed. “And how do we know that you’re not going to betray us, just like this fucker did?” He jerked his chin toward Eret. 

Eret flinched, like he’d been hit. “I admit, I did betray you once, but I’m ready to side with Pogtopia in this war.”

“Oh, you’re ready, are yo-” Tommy sneered before he was cut off.

“Yes, TommyInnit, I’m ready.” Eret’s voice was filled with hate. “Dream took everything, everything from me. My title, my castle, my respect. So, yeah, I’m fucking ready to fight for you, Wilbur.” Eret turned, and bowed before Wilbur, willing him to accept. Wilbur hummed, eyes hardening.

“No.”

There was a moment of silence, of shock. All of them had wanted him to refuse, but to see it actually happen was something different. 

Eret grit his teeth. “I understand.” They picked up their crown and walked off into the night. Their footsteps echoed in the heavy blanket of quiet. 

Wilbur looked at Technoblade. “Where are these ‘special resources’ you speak of?”

“My bunker,” he replied. “It’s filled with things that we need to win the war. I’ve been grinding for months, trying to obtain all of these resources.”

As Techno and Wilbur spoke, Tommy could swear he smelled smoke. A quick flash of orange in his peripheral vision had him spinning around, catching the attention of the rest of his allies. 

“What is it, Tommy?” Niki asked worriedly, her fear evident.

“I must ‘ave imagined it, I could of sworn I just saw a sword with Flame on it, but none of us have them.”

That put the group on edge, all of them jumping when they heard footsteps. 

Quackity groaned. “That better not be Eret coming back.”

A scream sounded, high pitched and full of terror. Everybody spun around to find Niki, Dream’s sword pressed up against her neck, a terrible smile on his face. Punz stood next to him, weapon still sheathed. For now.

“Well, hello there,” he said, drawing small droplets of blood from Niki’s neck. She gasped in pain, hands fumbling for any weapon she could use. Just as Dream was about to slash her throat, an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. 

He screamed out in pain and broke the shaft off from the arrowhead. His eyes scanned the assembled Pogtopians, narrowing when they saw Fundy with his bow drawn. He lunged, the tip of his sword creating a small gash on the fox’s shin, causing him to suck in a breath. 

As they battled, Punz released his sword and attacked. A stab to Tubbo’s thigh had him gasping in pain, Tommy quickly running to get him out of harm’s way. They ran and concealed themselves in the bushes, the grunts of fighting following them.

Tommy dropped his best friend to the ground, leaning down to assess the damage. Tubbo was panting, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“Hey, big man, stay with me, okay?” Tommy said shakily, hands grabbing for the golden apples he kept with him. Tubbo nodded and fought to stay conscious, the pain almost unbearable at this point. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo slurred, grabbing his forearm. “How bad is it?”

Tommy laughed dryly, a river making its way down his face. “How bad do you think, you bastard? Here, eat this,” he said, handing Tubbo a golden apple. 

Tubbo took a bite, then two, and his color started improving. His breathing grew less uneven by the second, and five bites into the apple, the wound had closed and Tubbo had passed out, his chest rising and falling peacefully. 

As Tommy let out a sigh of relief, he heard a loud sob from the other side of the bushes. He ran, feet getting tangled in the vines. When he had crossed the shrubbery, he saw Niki, Technoblade, and Wilbur sitting on the ground, defeated. Beside them lay Fundy and Quackity. They weren’t moving. 

Then suddenly, they stirred. Both sat up, rubbing their heads and watching as one of the hearts indicating their lives on their wrist turned black. 

Tommy was happy that they were back, but the thought of lives worried him. They didn’t have many left, collectively. They would have to throw everything into winning today. 

Tubbo emerged, limping, from behind him. His voice came out soft, but the words asked a loud question that everybody had been trying to avoid.

“Do-do you really think we can win this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! please go read owouwuqwqiwi's works, theyre such an amazing writer and they hype me up whenever i dont like what im writing


	4. Now This-This Is The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TECHNOBLADE VAULT TIME BAYBEEEE

“Do-do you really think we can win this?”

Tubbo’s voice shook, his eyes shining. The dread crept up on the rest of them, disbelief wriggling its way into their heads for the first time that night. 

Technoblade stood up, grasping his twin brother’s hand to help him to stand as well. Niki stayed on the ground, sitting next to Fundy and Quackity, who had passed out from their after-death exhaustion. 

Tommy watched as Techno bent his head toward Wilbur and whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was made Wilbur’s face brighten just a bit, before turning to him and Tubbo. 

“Techno says that he’ll lead us to the vault right now. He and I both have ender pearls, so we’ll take Fundy and Quackity with us. You, Tubbo, and Niki will have to keep up, if that’s okay?” It was phrased like a question, but was very obviously an order which, judging by the dark expression on Technoblade’s face, he didn’t like. 

Wilbur turned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Thank you, Techno. Thank you.”

Technoblade pulled away slightly, but kept his head leaned down the slightest bit. “Just remember,” he whispered, his words meant for the president and the president alone. “If you form another government, I will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you, family or not.”

A small, ragged breath made its way past Wilbur’s lips as he shakily nodded once. He knew that Techno was a man of his word, ethical or not.

“Lead the way.”

***

Technoblade had them walk for 10 miles, 10 fucking miles, to his bunker. Wilbur and Techno enderpearled forward every time they caught up, and the small pain that hit them was nothing compared to the mind-numbing weariness; Tommy had his arms slung over both Niki and Tubbo, all three of them panting into the warm summer air. 

For the seventh time, Tommy asked the age old question that never had an answer. “Are we there yet?”

“Maybe we’d get there faster if you stopped using your energy to talk and instead started speeding up,” Technoblade said, he and Wilbur resting under the shade of a tree as the three of them followed. Fundy was splayed out on the ground, snoring, while Quackity dazedly looked around, having just woken up. 

Lucky bastards…

Techno then turned around quickly, pulling a lever that opened a door into a large, lit room. All of them froze as the massive bunker came into view, not believing what they were seeing.

Tubbo panted as Tommy hauled him and Niki to the opening, Techno ushering them inside with a glance to their surroundings. 

“Now this-now this is the vault,” Techno said, moving forward while they peered around.

“Woah!” Tubbo exclaimed, spinning to see every wall.

“Ho-ly shit…” Wilbur muttered, the amazement evident in his voice; he made his way to the very front again, turning around to survey the bunker.

Quality cheered, the sound echoing within the chamber, while Fundy laughed giddily, hands skimming the dark purple walls. Niki's smile was so wide that the corners of her eyes were crinkled.

The vault had double chests on three of the walls, while the other had armor stands full of enchanted Netherite armor, just waiting for them to collect it.

Technoblade stood in front of it, his arms spread and smile wide. “I… am ready for revolution, boys!”

They stood in shock, awed by the sheer power that the room contained.

Tommy broke the silence. “Holy fuck!” 

He rushed to one of the chests and opened it, finding it filled to the brim with potions, invisibility, swiftness, healing; all the ones they would need. He grabbed as many as he could fit into his hotbar before emptying his junk items into the chest.

His outburst had led the others to also explore the wooden boxes, their faces lighting up as they found chest after chest full of the most powerful resources they could come across. They donned the Netherite armor on the back wall, grabbing axes and swords, golden apples and steak, as they lined up at the dark blue bed in the corner, setting their spawn. 

They finally had hope. Hope that they could maybe, possibly, perhaps win the war. Hope that they wouldn’t be mercilessly killed; at least, not right away. Hope. It wasn’t a completely foreign concept to them, but it still was unfamiliar, a new step in the right direction.

Wilbur smiled. It was uncertain, but he smiled. 

“Men,” he said. He nodded at Niki. “And woman. We have Technoblade to thank for this wonderful surprise. We’ll win. I know it.”

Tubbo went to salute, but ended up dropping the big pile of emeralds that he had hidden behind his back. They all laughed as they made to leave.

Technoblade had them file out, climbing up the ladders and chattering amongst themselves excitedly. As Wilbur went up the ladder, only Tommy left in the bunker, he could have sworn he saw Tommy break the bed. Why would he do that? Maybe it was because he still didn’t trust Techno, and honestly, it was understandable. Even though they were family, it was hard to be close when they each believed in very different things. 

Tommy moved and grabbed the first rung of the ladder, the thick knock of the wood causing Wilbur to look down at his little brother, whose face was set into an unsettled expression. 

“What’s wrong, Tommy? Still have doubts?”

Tommy glanced up. “I don’t know, Wilbur. Something feels off about this, and I’m going to try to find out what…”

Wilbur chucked and ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Maybe after our big war, Toms.”

The boy nodded in response. He made to leave before a hand on his arm stopped him. He flinched back, almost unnoticeable, but Wilbur saw and let go.

“I’m thinking there might be a traitor in Pogtopia, Tommy,” Wilbur started, and he saw Tommy’s eyes widen just the slightest bit. “You know where my private stores are, right?” The boy nodded. “There have been diamonds missing, as well as huge amounts of gunpowder… I don’t want to accuse anyone, but I’ve had a lingering suspicion that it’s Niki. Could you please just keep an eye on her? I hate asking you to do this, but I need to know.”

Tommy smirked, and saluted with one hand. “Of course, Wilbur. I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this, even though i literally don't fucking update it, but i'll try to actually start uploading every couple days! <3 have a great rest of your day/night


	5. oh no it went boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha lmanburg go boom, also yes im alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// swearing, alcohol, heart attack, death

Tommy smirked, and saluted with one hand. “Of course, Wilbur. I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, Tommy,” his older brother replied. He smiled cheekily. “Now, let’s go win a war.”

***  
Schlatt was panting, sweat coating his face as he stood hunched in front of every member of the SMP. His cocky grin never wavered, though, and he periodically took drinks from the bottle in his hand. Everybody was silent. They stayed that way for many minutes, it could have been hours, it could have been days. But they waited, frozen, for Schlatt to say something.

“Hey guys.” Another sip from the bottle. 

Fundy’s face hardened. “How dare you! How fucking dare you! You don’t get to sit here, comfortable with your alcohol and your stupid smile, and pretend that everything is still going your way! You don’t- you don’t get to do that…” His voice broke, and a tear made its way down his face.

“Oh, Fundy,” Schlatts said, his dilated pupils finding the fox. “But I can. I can do whatever I want. You’ll all try and kill me anyway. Why not have some fun before I die?”

Tommy’s eyes went hard, and he could feel the tension in the room, the self control that everyone was exhibiting coming closer to unraveling. He stepped forward with a deep breath. 

“You’re right, Schlatt,” he whispered. “We will kill you. All of us want to. But you don’t get to have fun while building up to it. You’ve tortured us all. You banished my brother. You fucking forced my best friend to hunt us down. You locked him in a BOX, A BOX, and had my other brother shoot him with a rocket. You let down the only two people who ever trusted you!” He was screaming now, and was gesturing to each person as he talked about them. His finger wavered as it pointed at Fundy and Quackity, their faces filled with hate. “You tormented Niki, forced her to pay bullshit taxes, and tried to control her. And you know what you did to me, Schlatt? Do you want to hear about it?” Tommy’s face was contorted into an emotionless grin. Schlatt, for the first time since they’d cornered him, wasn’t smiling. He looked scared. Good. “You took my family, Schlatt. You took my best friend and my two brothers and turned us all against each other. You destroyed my life, and I’m going to return the favor.”

The older man’s mouth was hanging open slightly, shocked by the audacity of someone to talk to him that way. He downed the rest of the bottle in less than a second, wiped his mouth, and turned back to Tommy. “You left me. You all fucking left me in my time of need, so listen to this. If I’m gone, this nation goes down with me.”

“You had a dream, Schlatt! You had a dream, and I followed it, but you brought it downhill!” Fundy’s outburst was unexpected, and caught Schlatt off guard, his expression turning to one of true regret before being pasted over with cocky confidence again.

“Well, I don’t see how that’s exactly my proble-” He choked. His eyes popped out of their sockets, and he grabbed his chest, falling to the ground.

“What’s wrong with him?” Wilbur shouted. “What’s he doing?”

Techno kicked Schlatt in the stomach. “Get up, Schlatt! Get the fuck up!”

Schlatt didn’t move. He didn’t move. He was gone. He was dead.

“No, no he can’t be dead, this isn’t- no,” Tommy stuttered, his hands flying to his hair and tugging in frustration. 

Tubbo guided him out of the van, sitting him down on a rock, and started to speak to him. The others couldn’t make out what was going on. 

Fundy looked at Schlatt’s body. And he kicked it. Hard.

“Bastard,” he spat, walking away towards L’Manburg.

Everybody turned to Wilbur, silently questioning what he was going to do.

“To the stage we go."  
***  
Wilbur stood at the podium, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the splintered wood. He looked up.

“In my good conscience, I can no longer lead L’Manburg,” he started, and chatter broke out among the assembled crowd. Tommy looked up at him with confusion, while Techno did the same with pride. “Instead, I would like to elect someone more fitting than I.” The pride turned to disgust. “President Elect TommyInnit, please come to the stage.”

Tommy slowly walked to Wilbur, eyes still speeding, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Tommy, you have shown great bravery and loyalty as the vice president of L’Manburg. You have helped everybody here and tried to be a good person. You, Mr. Innit, are the only one deserving of L’Manburg.”

Tommy’s eyes widened, finally understanding. “Will, are you fucking mad?” he whispered to his brother. The man just smiled. “My time is over, Tommy, and yours begins.”

A chant of ‘Speech, speech, speech’ was heard from the people, and Tommy took a deep breath, nodding at Tubbo, who gave him a thumbs up and moved to the back of the crowd.

“Ahem,” he began. “I don’t know what the fuck to say. This is a big honor and I’m so thankful for this opportunity.” Techno disappeared from the crowd. “There is one thing he got wrong, though.” Everyone laughed, expecting a remark of ‘bitchboy’ or ‘I am a man’. Instead, Tommy’s smile turned feral and he said softly to the people, HIS people, “Loyalty doesn’t mean shit to me. Do it Techno!”

Techno was nowhere to be found, and neither was Tubbo, but the ground began to shake. Dirt erupted from under the Quackity’s feet, tossing him up into the air, and panic coated the screams emitting off the walls. Tommy turned to a trapdoor and opened the hatch, looking back at Wilbur only once, who was staring at him with regret, and whispered, “It was never meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BAYBEEE AND IMMA BE UPLOADING THE LAST CHAPTER SOON AND THEN WE'RE ONTO A NEW PART OF THE sERIES SO GUESS WHO THE NEXT WORK WILL BE ABOUT- also ty all so much <33

**Author's Note:**

> Also just to clear this up bc it's confusing: Every seperate work will be a traitor au about a seperate person, and they are not connected. This work and all of its chapters revolve around ONE traitor.


End file.
